The Triforce (Glovey Story)
'"The Triforce" '''is a cross-over story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up series. This story features characters and elements from The Legend of Zelda franchise. Synopsis Some of the Smurfs start their day by going to a picnic after finishing all their chores. As usual, they try to locate Smurfette to try and impress her in high hopes of winning her heart. Smurfette is then spotted by Grouchy, Hefty, and Brainy Smurfs. She appears to be eating with Glovey Smurf, the outsider who recently moved in to the Smurf village. The three Smurfs started to feel jealous and decide to plan a scheme to drive Glovey insane and hae him leave the village forever. The three Smurfs don't realize that Glovey was only speaking to Smurfette about trying to learn more about the Smurfs. He is approached by Hefty, Grouchy, and Brainy and is told to meet them in secret later at night. Glovey goes off only to be ambushed by the jealous Smurfs, which now included the hyperly-energetic Aviator Smurf and the self proclaimed funny Jokey Smurf. At the same time, Gargamel was seen hiding behind a bush and notices the Smurfs' hatred toward the gloved Smurf. Gargamel uses his magical spell book in an attempt to curse the Smurfs into a deep slumber, which only made a big hole appear on the ground, which turns out to be an opened portal to the underworld. The Smurfs notice the hole and decide to use it as part of their plan to trick Glovey to fall in it, not realizing of the consequences. Glovey arrives to the scene, who is followed by Smurfette as she finds the idea of Glovey seeing a bunch of angry Smurfs in a late hour to be suspicious. Glovey is then pushed into the hole, and then Gargamel jumps out of the bushes and tries to catch the Smurfs, who only give him trouble. Brainy finds Gargamel's book and reads a spell which ends up turning Gargamel into a Smurf look alike. Smurfette decides to take a dive down the hole to locate Glovey. Gargamel is unconscious for a moment and then gets up to try and escape, but trips and also falls down the hole. Glovey, Smurfette, and Gargamel are now stuck together and decide to use team work to escape. In there, the trio encounter strange evil beasts and an ancient artifact that unleashes chaos to the surface world. Glovey takes the treasure with him, only to have the Smurf village get attacked by the creatures. They escape a fight and spread out to locate and take back what was theirs. Glovey realizes that he must fix everything to prevent a mad wizard from taking over and destroying everything. Glovey begins to get thoughts of fear about not making it back again. He decides to tell Mother Nature about his problem. She entrusts him with a small golden ring and tells him to do what must be done. Glovey runs to Smurfette and proposes to her. She happily responds yes to him and both have a secret wedding in the woods. The following day, Glovey sets off to sea along with Hefty, Brainy, and Grouchy. They sail to Scotland where they encounter more Moblins. With the help of the Triforce of Power, The Smurfs manage to defeat the monsters and save two Smurfs by the names of Gutsy and Claire. The two Smurfs explain about having a lost friend and decide to quest with Glovey. They all go back to the sea and try to locate the dark wizard Ganon. The Triforce of Power communicates with Glovey and tells him to go back to the Smurf village. After everyone returns, they encounter a fairy princess named Spryte. She explains how she came from the kingdom of Hyrule in search of the Triforce of Power to be taken to the Princess Zelda. Glovey sets off with Gutsy, Claire, and Smurfette who decided to tag along to be with Glovey and keep him company. As the Smurfs follow Spryte, they run into trouble when Ganon leaves a mirror as a trap. Glovey gazes at the mirror out of curiosity and ends up creating an evil clone which terrorizes them. Our heroes take refuge in a nearby chruch and find yet another Smurf by the name of Aksel. After hearing their tale, the Smurf gets excited for adventure and decides to follow along. Glovey runs into his clone again and has a fight with him, leaving the clone uncinscious. The Smurfs continue until they finally reach Hyrule. They meet the Princess, who then takes Glovey's Triforce and tells them about the Master Sword and requests that they help find it in the Lost Woods. While they search, they encounter a man who Gutsy and Claire claimed to have been the one they were searching for. He confesses of being Link, the hero of the land and requests help to find the Master Sword. The Smurfs agree to help and locate it for him. They all go back to the castle, only to find it under attack by Ganon and his minions. Link frees Spryte and Zelda from Ganon's clutches. Glovey has another round with his clone and makes him disappear with his super powers. Finally, Ganon gets defeated by Link and the Smurfs bid their farewells. They all return back to the Smurfs' forest. There, Gutsy decides to return home and Claire decides to stay with the Belgian Smurfs. Aksel decides to stay as well since he never knew there were more of his kind. Everyone welcoms the Smurfs back. Papa Smurf tells Glovey how he is proud of him and tells him that he truly has become a real Smurf among his fellow Smurfs. In the end, Hefty still felt jealous about Smurfette choosing Glovey and makes a statement about how hard it will be to get used to Glovey and Smurfette being married. Smurfette tells everyone to get used to it then hints a possibility of Glovey Smurf being a father. In the end, everyone cheers for Glovey and treat him as one of them as they toss him up in the air. The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 Character Cast *Glovey Smurf -- Michael J. Fox (Speech) Michael Jackson (Singing) *Aksel Smurf -- Dee Bradley Baker *Gutsy Smurf -- Jim Cummings *Claire Smurfette -- Kelly Macdonald *Smurfette -- Alyson Stoner *Grouchy Smurf -- Jess Harnell *Aviator Smurf -- Carolyn Lawrence *Hefty Smurf -- Justin Shenkarow *Brainy Smurf -- Jason Marsden *Handy Smurf -- David Boreanaz *Papa Smurf -- Dustin Hoffman *Grandpa -- Jim Cummings *Spryte -- Tabitha St. Germain *The Hero -- Johnathan Potts *Ganon -- Kevin Dorsey *Glovey's Evil Clone -- Topher Grace *Triforce of Power -- Ralph Fiennes (When spirit speaks) *Triforce of Wisdom -- C.C.H. Pounder (When spirit speaks) *The Princess -- Cynthia Preston *The Moblins *Chitter *Wild Smurf Songs *Girlfriend - Michael Jackson *The Girl Is Mine - Michael Jackson *Highway To Hell - AC/DC Notes *The timeline of this Hyrule breaks off from the events of Ocarina Of Time, with an alternate ending which consists of the hero with all his effort and strength, failing to defeat Ganon, having the wizard take over, leading to the events of A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda, and The Adventure of Link, ''where all the monsters are loose. *The Hyrule of this fan-fiction is based on the one featured in the television series. '' *The magic encantation Gargamel says to open the hole to the underworld comes from the 1951 film The Day The Earth Stood Still ''and from the 1992 horror/comedy ''Army of Darkness. *The spell Brainy enchants from Gargamel's book comes from the Harry Potter ''franchise. *When Smurfette gets the instinct to not trust the evil mirror in the forest, she makes a reference to the Smurfs' episode ''Vanity Fare, getting a flashback about entering the mirror to help save Vanity from Gargamel. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Crossovers Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf